


Multi

by Camaleao



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camaleao/pseuds/Camaleao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think it s possible to like more than one person at the same time, dude?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi

"What about Wendy, dude?"

"We broke up."

"You guys are always breaking up, that`s no surprise."

"Listen, Kyle, Wendy is the most amazing girl I ever met, I mean it. But it`s not working anymore. We`re not coming back together this time."

"All right. What you gonna do now?"

"I`m not sure."

**A pause.**

"You think it`s possible to like more than one person at the same time?"

"What you talking about, Stan?"

"About you and Kenny."

"We`re not..."

"You`re not together anymore? Right."

"We never been _together_."

"What you call it, then?"

"I don`t know. We do stuff together and I really like being with him, but we don`t have a name for that."

**Smile.**

"You guys kissed me that night on the camp. I would have never imagined, you know?"

"It was Kenny`s idea, dude."

"Really?"

"He said you seemed quite alone, even being around friends. He kept this idea in mind for some time."

"And you agreed."

 **Silence**.

"Did you like kissing me? Be honest, Kyle."

 **Blushing face**.

"Look, I just don`t want things to get weird between us"

"You think something has changed?"

**Dark eyes staring into the green ones.**

"I`m not sure."

 **Feelings running like electricity in the air around.**  

"Kenny talked to me last night, Kyle. He told me he want me to stick with you guys again sometime, and.. you know."

"What did you answer?"

"Nothing yet. He didn`t told me if you were okay with that."

**Light breeze.**

**Cold breeze.**

"Do you like me, Kyle?"

"Sure. You`re my best friend"

"No, dude. You think you could like me the way you do with Kenny?"

"I...- "

 **Silence.**  

"Nevermind. It was a stupid question anyway."

" I had a crush on you since fourth grade, Stan, way before things happened between me and him."

"Are you serious?"

"I think it would be nice to kiss you again. Would be nice to share stuff with you and Kenny. But it`s not that easy."

"Why not? If we all want this..."

"I`m afraid, dude."

"Of what?"

"Screwing up."

**A warm touch over cold cheeks.**

"This thing you and Kenny have has no name, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So it has no shape. Or rules."

"Actually there is a couple rules. Kind of."

"Like what?"

"We don`t tell people about it, unless we have a good reason. And we try not to demand anything."

"So there is no rule about give it a try, right?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean we`re not getting married, dude. We can just have some fun -the three of us, and see what happens."

**Magic.**

"It makes sense."

"It does, right? There`s nothing to screw up."

**Joining hands.**

"I couldn`t stop thinking about you guys since that night, Kyle."

The warm breath in each other`s faces.

"Me neither. I`ll be glad if you join us tonight, Stan. I`m sure Kenny will be too."

**Joining lips.**

**A kiss.**

**Happiness.**


End file.
